


Leave A Light On

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Based on the deleted scene of Eliott playing that song for Lucas at the housewarming party (Release those fucking scenes, you cowards!)
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

> *Shows up a month late with Starbucks*
> 
> Hey everyone ❤ I know it's been a while since I last posted anything but there's a lot of stuff going on in my life right now and I couldn't find either the time or the motivation to write but after hearing about those deleted scenes I couldn't just not write about them 💗 I'm planning to add the other scenes that have been talked about at the online convention if I can find the time but they're all individual scenes so I'll put this story as complete for now ❤💗❤
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you though 💗❤💗

The housewarming party is over and Lucas can honestly say it's been a success. It just sucks that Idriss, Mika and Lisa couldn't get the night off and missed it but beside them, everyone was there. They've had fun, they danced and talked and ate enough so they won't have to repeat last time and throw away three tons of food. They may have been a bit loud from time to time and that probably won't make their neighbors like them but that's a problem to be dealt with another day. Just like the dirty dishes that are now precariously piled up in the kitchen sink. They'll wash them later.

Lucas quickly finishes brushing his teeth and turns off all the lights as he makes his way back to the bedroom where he finds Eliott already under the blankets. His boyfriend's excitement had a bit died down after he had made his speech to everyone, thanking them for coming here tonight. Many times through the rest of the evening, Lucas had wanted to make sure he was okay, that the party wasn't overwhelming him but the older boy had told him everytime he was fine, simply a bit lost in his own thoughts but that there was nothing to worry about. 

But now, even though they're finally alone, Lucas can clearly see something is still bothering his boyfriend so he sighs before quickly undressing himself. He throws his dress shirt and his pants on the floor where Eliott has put his own clothes from the evening, mentally taking a note to go buy a laundry basket when he'll have time and quickly slips underneath the covers next to the older boy.

This seems to ease off some of his boyfriend's worries who immediately wraps his arms around Lucas and pulls him close so they're laying on their sides, facing each other. Lucas can't help the soft, tired smile that takes over his features and he sighs again, happily this time, as he runs a finger down Eliott's cheekbone.

"What are you thinking?" he quietly whispers, not wanting to burst this little bubble they're in. 

"Nothing important," his boyfriend says just as quietly, shaking his head. "I mean it."

But that's for Lucas to decide and if it's bothering Eliott enough to have made him so quiet during the party, it's important.

"Eliott," he starts off, looking up from his boyfriend's lips to meet his eyes, "you don't have to tell me but you can if you want to."

The older boy opens his mouth, as if to reply, but then he closes it and sighs. Lucas can see his boyfriend is mentally arguing with himself about whether or not tell him what's going on and as much as every atom in his body is itching, craving to press on, to Eliott they can share the burden of whatever is wrong, he doesn't. Eliott has to willingly tell him. 

It's a slow process. Lucas is still learning that sometimes, when his boyfriend's episodes are peaking or that he gets lost in his own head like he currently is, all he can do is wait. He's getting better at it though. 

It takes Eliott a moment but he eventually sighs and sits up, letting go of Lucas.

"Stay here," he asks him as he stands up. "I'll be right back."

Lucas gives him a reassuring smile and nods, rolling onto his back as he watches his boyfriend walking out of their bedroom. He hears him fumbling with something and he's back less than a minute later with his guitar in his hands which is enough for Lucas' mouth to open slightly in surprise.

Through the year they have known each other now and the months they have been together, he has rarely seen Eliott play with it. He sometimes messes around a bit with him, trying out some chords, chuckling when he gets them wrong.

"Maybe you should stick to your triangle," he had once teased his boyfriend.

Eliott had bursted into laughter, jokingly flipping him off before pushing the instrument aside and laying down Lucas, his body blanketing the younger boy's as he rubbed their noses together.

"And maybe there's a certain stick I should pay more attention to," he had joked before crushing his lips onto Lucas'.

No more words had been spoken that evening except pleas from Lucas for his boyfriend to go faster, that it was so fucking good and afterward, Eliott had seemingly given up on the guitar which is why Lucas can't take his eyes off it as he sits up against the headboard. His boyfriend sits down on the edge of the bed, close enough for Lucas' toes to rub against his thighs through the fabric of the sheets and blankets. 

"Do you remember the story you posted in front of my building?" Eliott asks as he properly positions his hands on the guitar although Lucas suspects it's only an excuse so he's not meeting his eyes. "That Thursday after the boathouse?"

Of course he does. How could he forget? He was so desperate to see him that week but it wasn't about what he wanted at that time but about what Eliott needed. All Lucas had wanted to do that evening was to walk inside, run up the stairs and knock on the older boy's door so they could finally have this overdue conversation but he didn't want to pressure him into anything so he had stayed outside and posted that story of Eliott's building, hoping he would see it. He had stayed there hours, waiting, hoping but nothing so he had gone home, his heart sinking even deeper into his chest.

"I do," he admits, his voice sounding a little strained out of sudden by the rush of memories from that night. "I do."

"I wanted so badly to go out and join you outside," Eliott confesses, still not looking into his eyes. "But I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't deserve you. I still don't."

"Eliott," Lucas immediately says as he feels his heart tightening. "You-"

"You could have anyone!" his boyfriend cuts him off. "Someone who wouldn't be giving you that much trouble! Someone you wouldn't need to cancel our plans because of sometimes his brain gets all fucked up. And yet you still choose me! I don't know why you did and I doubt I ever will!"

He stops to take a deep breath and Lucas can feel his eyes welling up with tears. How can Eliott still not see how wonderful he is. How incredible! They may have their bad days sometimes but they're severely outnumbered by the good ones and Lucas wouldn't change anything about them.

"I wanted to surprise you tonight," Eliott continues once he got his emotions under control again. "I've been practicing for over a month now and it's not exactly been easy to hide it from you but I wanted to do this for you with our friends around us but I let my nerves get the better of me again and I chickened out. It's not exactly the set up I had in mind but that's all I can give you right now."

He doesn't give Lucas time to question him and start playing a song the younger boy recognizes right from the start. Leave a light on. The song he had posted on his story that night nearly a year ago. The corners of his lips twitch up and the tears finally start rolling down his cheeks as he listens to his boyfriend.

Eliott gets some chords wrong but Lucas can tell it's the stress, his hands are shaking a little, but to him, this makes the song even more perfect. He holds himself back from humming the lyrics with his boyfriend and instead focuses on the older boy's voice. It's a little trembling and he sounds unsure of himself. As if he wasn't even better than any actual singer and Lucas mentally promises himself to make Eliott sing more in the future.

The song eventually ends and Lucas has to take a deep breath so he doesn't burst into tears on the spot. His boyfriend slowly looks up from his guitar and finally meets Lucas' eyes who is hit by how much he loves this boy.

"I know it sucks," Eliott says in a self-deprecating tone, chuckling nervously. "I should have practiced more. I should have-"

But Lucas isn't having any of it. Not tonight. He shakes his head and launches himself at his boyfriend, cupping his cheeks before pressing his lips on his. The kiss tastes like the salt from his tears but it's perfect. Eliott quickly starts kissing him back, letting go of the guitar's neck to thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Lucas' head to deepen the kiss a little and the younger boy finds him giggling against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you!" he says as he pulls back from it after having ran out of breath. "I love you so much Eliott and I understand you wanted to play it in front of everyone but it's even better like this, just between us. They wouldn't understand what that song means to us."

This makes the small smile that had made its way onto Eliott's lips widen until he's grinning from ear to ear. He's crying too now but Lucas can see, can feel the joy and the love radiating from him. He uses the hand still on the back of Lucas' head to pull him close so their foreheads are pressed together, their noses rubbing against each other's.

"I love you too."


End file.
